BizarreBazard I love you
by Billy Stone
Summary: Des petits OS sur Edward et Bella et la famille Cullen. Des trahison de Rosalie. Des jalousie de tanya. Des moments de tendresse. Une Alice singlé et i Love You.
1. Chapter 1

Juste un petit OS pour le fun

PDV Auteur

Alice entra dans la pièce et se figea. Bella était assise sur un fauteuil, le dos tourner, regardant vers la droite, Tanya était assise sur un autre fauteuil regardant vers la gauche, le dos tourner, et debout au milieu des deux filles se tenait Edward totalement perdus.

Alice s'approcha de Bella.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?demanda-t-elle

-La gueule.

Alice alla voir Tanya.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

-Je bou-deuh !

« Okay, pensa Alice, qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? »

-Qu'est-ce que tu fous Edward ?

-J'essaie de savoir pourquoi Bella fait la gueule et pourquoi Tanya boudes.

Alice se dirigea vers Bella.

-Pourquoi tu fais la gueule ?

-La ferme Alice ?

-Pourquoi tu boudes Tanya ?

-Je te déteste Alice.

-Pourquoi tu veux savoir pourquoi Bella fait la gueule et pourquoi Tanya boudes ?

-Bah, pour la même chose que toi. Pourquoi toi tu le fais ?

-MAIS J'EN SAIS RIEN MOI !s'énerva le lutin

La porte s'ouvrit et jasper apparut.

-Okay les enfants, je sens beaucoup de colère et de tensions dans cette pièce alors on va tous ce faire une bise amicale et détendre ces sentiments.

-Jasper…dit Tanya

-La…dit Bella

-Ferme…dit Edward

-Mon amour t'es rentré ?! s'écria Alice

-Alice…dirent Edward et Bella en même temps en se prenant la tête entre les mains désespérés.


	2. My mobile

Conversations téléphoniques

Première : Edward et Bella (en texto)

B Edward ?

E Oui ?

B Quand est-ce que tu reviens ?

E Bientôt Bella.

B C'est quand bientôt ?

E Dans une heure...

B-...

E-...

B Tu fous quoi ?

E Pourquoi cette question?

B Non, pour rien, juste pour savoir... Répond !

E J'agonie lentement.

B Comme d'hab' quoi ?!

E Ouaip...Et toi ?

B Je me languis de toi. Et j'observe.

E Quoi ?

B Le prof' de français.

E Ah oui ?

B Oui...Il a des poils sur le torse et dans le nez. Beurk. Pas comme toi !

E Je sais je sais.

B Modeste qui plus est, j'ai vraiment le petit ami idéal !dit-elle sarcastique

E On me le dit tous les jours, répondit-il.

B Tu me manques...Enfin, les nuits que je passe avec toi me manque ! Lol ! ( ^.^)

E C'est vrai que de te regarder dormir est très distrayant !

B Monstres !

E Tu sais pas à quel point t'as raison !

B Espèce de sale vampire gentleman que je déteste tant ! Je vais te tuer !

E Moi aussi je t'aime !

B Bien sûr que tu m'aimes ! Tout le monde m'aime !

E Hé ho, Alice sort du corps de Bella !

A Hé ho les tourtereaux, ça c'était pas cool! (Message de Alice)

E Alice qu'est-ce que tu fous là !

B Alice, t'es dans la même salle qu'Edward ?

A Non, mais Jasper oui.

B –Alors dis à Jasper de frapper Edward pour moi.

A – Dac oh dac !

B –Merci

E –Tu me le paieras Bella ! Tu perds rien pour attendre !

B –I love you my Baby! (°.°) (^.^)

E – I hate you my love! (-_-) (°_°)

Deuxième: Alice et Jasper

A – Jasper, frappe Edward pour Bella.

J -Hein ?

A -Bella veut que tu frappes Ed pour elle

J -Et tu me donnes quoi en échange ? /°_°\

A –Heu...Tout mon amour ?

J –Pas mal pas mal...

A – Mon éternité.

J – ça m'apporte quoi ?

A – QUOI ??? (0.0)

J – Hum...

A – Jasper Hale Cullen, ne vient pas me rejoindre se soir dans ma chambre tu dormiras sur le canapé !

J –Alice, les vampires ne dorment pas ! (J'essaie de détendre l'atmosphère, Help Me !)

A –Je le sais ça ! C'était une « expression » ! (Rêve toujours !)

J –Fallait le préciser ! (Je ne rêve pas !)

A – C'est vrai, j'avais oublié que tu étais si idiot ! (Alors tu peux toujours crever)

J – Calme toi ! Je suis moins bête que toi ! (Crever pour quoi ?)

A – Rrr...(Tu peux toujours crever pour que je t'aide à détendre l'atmosphère !)

J – Mmm...C'est qu'elle a des griffes ! (Pourquoi ?)

A – Tu es un vrai porc ! (Parce que tu es un vrai C*N !!!!!)

J – Ok, vaut mieux calmer le jeu, bsx my baby love !

A –Ouais, et demande à Met's de rester avec toi cette nuit parce que moi je ne veux pas te voir !

Troisième : Jasper, Emmett (Met) , Edward (Ed)

J – Alice m'a traité d'idiot et de c*n.

Ed – Elle a pas tord.

Met –Rien à ajouter !

J –Vous pourriez me soutenir !

Ed – J'ai déjà assez de problème avec Belli-Bella alors, dsl, mais nn !

Met – Dsl les mecs mais Rosalie vient de m'envoyer un texto !

J –Moi c'est Alice qui m'engueule je dois réglé ça, au faite les mecs vous resterez avec moi se soir ?

Met –On verra ! Salut !

J –Bye.

Ed –Lâcheurs !

Quatrième : Emmett et Rosalie.

Met –Hello poupée !

Rose –Hello beau gosse.

Met –Tu me veux quoi ?

Rose – T'engueuler.

Met –Hein ???Pourquoi ???

Rose –C'est ça, fait pas l'innocent ! Dégage ! Bye !

Met –Rose de quoi tu parle.

(Pas de réponse)

Met –Rose ?

(Pas de réponse)

Met –Ahh ! Ces femmes !

J – Quoi ces femmes ?

Met –Ahhh !!!Jasper ? Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?!

J –Bah...Je te parle ! C'est ok pour se soir ?

Met –Oui, Rose ma viré !

J –Ah ah !

A Jasper : Ce message n'a pas pus être envoyé. Cause : Trop VULGAIRE.

Cinquième : Alice et Bella

B –Rosalie me hait.

A –Je sais.

B –Quoi de neuf.

A –Ca va sonner dans cinq secondes.

B –Cinq...

A –Quatre...

B –Trois...

A –Deux...

B –Un...

A et B – DRIINNGG !!!

Voilà, j'espère que ça va vous plaire !


	3. dsl

Hello les gens, non, mes fics' ne sont pas arrêter c'est juste que ces temps ci je n'ai plus d'ordinateur à moi, donc la j'utilise celui de ma mère mais voilà quoi, elle bosse dessus, l'emmène partout avec elle, donc c'est galère ! Pour la fic "L'amour aveugle" je voulait savoir si ma Bêta avait le dernier chapitre qu'on avait vu ensemble. Parce que j'ai oublié de vous dire que cinq ans d'écriture ont disparut en fumer suite à la mort de mon ordi! Donc tout les chapitres que j'avais écrit ont été détruit plus tout les livres que j'écrivais! Mon grand-père est m'a dit qu'il me donnerait le sien mais je dois d'abord attendre qu'il s'en rachète un autre donc voilà...je verrais ce que je peux faire!Merci de votre patience et à bientôt j'espère !


End file.
